Mirrors
by Haquikah
Summary: I hate myself, I hate the world, and the world hates me right back. What was I supposed to do I tried. All that is left is for me to die or go somewhere the World just doesn't connect with.Moderate AU.
1. The Royal Princes Twelfth Birthday

I would appreciate reviews. ENJOY!

The Royal Prince's Twelfth Birthday

**My mother and I are sitting at the turtle-duck Pond. Mother absentmindedly throws bread at them. Wanting to shame Azula I excitedly tell her "Mom! Want to see how Azula feeds Turtle-Ducks?!" Without a thought I grab a whole roll of bread and throw it at a baby turtle-duckling. The turtle-duckling disappears underwater but then resurfaces quacking. **

"**Zuko! Why would you do that?!"Mama Turtle-Duck swims to me and bites my foot as hard as she can.**

"**OW!OW!GEWT HER OFF ME!OW!" Mother grabs the Mama turtle-duck gently and puts her back in the water. "Stupid Duck why did she do that?!"**

"**Zuko. When you hurt a Mother's babies, she will bite you!" Mother says taking a playful snap at me. **

"**Mom!" Laughing we both huddle together on the shores of the turtle-Duck pond.**

"**Zuk-"**

"WAKE UP ZUKO WAKE UP!" Azula screams. Grumbling I give her a deadly stare. Why did she have to wake me up like that?

"ZuZu it's your Birthday! Wake up or I will take your presents!" At the mention of presents I shoot up and got out of bed. "Azula get out!"

"Whatever Dum Dum." Azula mutters as she left my room.

Quickly I get dressed in my fancy clothes for the festival- MY festival. The Fire Nation is the Best Nation in the world. We were so rich we can afford festivals for each royal birthday! My Festival was the 4th most extravagant festival of the year. My Grand-Father's was the biggest Festival of the year; though I was jealous it made sense.

I slap on some shoes as I run out of my bedroom door. Slowing down to a dignified pace I walk to my mother's chambers. Everyone was bustling around today, even the nobles. No one notices me, no one gives me a glance or a kowtow. Anger and shame course through my body as I am getting closer to my mom's room. How hard was it to acknowledge someone especially the prince! Did I blend into the dark red walls of the hallways!? I was wearing my white robes!

With this in mind I stomp into Mum's room.

"Looks like someone's angry." Mum notices as she turns to me from her dresser.

Huffing I jump onto the bed. "Yeah, no one noticed me on my way here it sucked!" Mother gives me a reproving look.

"Zuko you will be paid attention to at the festival. Why do you need attention now too?"

"It was scary mum! Besides I am also the Prince I should be recognized anywhere!" I admit. Sighing she comes to me from her dresser.

"Zuko, trust me when I say this by the end of the day. You will be begging to be alone and unnoticed." Giving her a dubious look I roll onto my back.

"I doubt it" Mum got a mischievous glint in her eyes as she came closer. Quick as a flash Mum scrambles to my side and starts tickling me. I start wriggling furiously begging her to stop. Only when my eyes start to water did she stop.

"Are you glad I stopped?"  
"MOM! That was too much tickling!"  
"Are you?"  
"Yes"  
"That is how you will most likely feel after all the attention you will get" A bit shocked by this revelation I let myself be pushed out of her chambers so Mum could get ready for the Festival.

I amble through the courtyard bored. Mum said we would go when the sun reached its highest peak. Turning a corner to the Turtle-Duck pond I see Mai on a bench. Mai throws small bits of bread at the ducks with a weird look in her eyes.  
"Hi, Mai' I murmur. Mai jumps a little. Snickering I grin foolishly.  
"Hi, Zuko" Taking the response as a positive comment I sit down. Lazily I watch the sun slowly go closer and closer to the middle of the sky. I enjoy these moments with Mai.

'I'm soooo booored."Mai monotonously says. I wasn't surprised Mai was always bored.  
"Are you going to the festival?'"  
"Since I'm Azula's "friend" most likely."  
"Don't you want to go? There is food, music, dancers and a circus!"  
"I don't care either way I would have to go."  
Slightly put off I look up to the sun. Closing my eyes I tried to feel the energy the Sun gave off. Uncle Iroh once said that only the best Firebenders could do it. Being a Prince and all I should be the best!  
Trying as hard as I could I try to feel the energy pulsing off the Sun. Breaking out in a sheen of sweat I concentrate harder. The energy kind of felt like a heartbeat. Suddenly the energy started pulsing too hard and I had to let go. I guess that meant the Sun was at its highest peak.  
I open my eyes to see Mai staring at me.  
"What were you doing?" Mai asked with **actual **curiosity  
"I was trying to feel the energy from the Sun" I say smugly. Before Mai could say anything my Mother and Azula came out.  
"Zuko! It's time to go!" Mum calls out

"G'bye Mai see you at the festival!" I run off to my mom not waiting for a reply.  
-

We enter the royal festival in palanquins. My mother and father are in front of me while Azula is behind me. I am so excited! Even with the guard escort I still have fun.  
The palanquin bearers drop us off in the middle courtyard of the festival. Once we are all accounted for, it was time for the fun.

"Mum, can we all get some FireFlakes?" Mum gives me a nod as she walks up to the FireFlake stand.

"4 bags of FireFlakes, please" The man at the stand quickly fulfills her order with a quick bow. Azula beats me to mother and snatches up a bag. With a bit more energy in my stride I walk up to Mum and **gently **grab some FireFlakes. Mum walks up to Dad and gives Dad one. Munching on FireFlakes we all walk to the HUGE stage just outside the middle courtyard. A man is performing the viper sequence simultaneously with another guy doing the Phoenix sequence. The Viper man is weaving in and out as the Phoenix man does a series of kicks and flips blasting fire everywhere. For the grand finale The Phoenix man lights himself on fire and disappears as the Viper man jumps through Phoenix man's flames. Everyone is roaring with applause and whistles. Even I have to admit that was good. With the show over I walk up to Mum and beg  
"Can we go see the Circus? Mum, PLEASE!". Azula tries to look bored but her eyes are begging. She definitely needs a distraction from the fact Ty Lee and Mai are nowhere to be found. Father looks at us all with disdain as if this was a trial for him.  
"Okay, okay we can go see the Circus next! Throw away your Fire Flake bags so we can go!" I crumple my bag and search for a garbage can.  
-

As we walk through the festival guard escort and all, a tide of girls wash away the guards. I was being attacked by **girls! **Screams of "HE IS SO CUTE" and "LOOK IT"S PRINCE ZUKO!" are ripping my ears apart as I struggle to get out. All at once my temperature starts to rise as I roar in fury for them to get off. Blinded by my fire I stand still. At least all the girls are gone. I start to rub my eyes but i find my arms are restrained.  
A pair of arms are around me, hugging me.  
"Oh, Zuko" Mum whispers painfully.  
Slowly I open my eyes. Mum iss hugging me while Father and Azula look at me with something I do not understand. My knees wobble as I lean into my mother.  
I utter "home", and pass out.


	2. The Beginning

Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!  
**The Beginning****  
**With a groan I sit up.  
"Hello, Son" A smooth, controlled voice says  
Startled I open my eyes to behold my Father, Prince Ozai.  
"Last night on your birthday you showed some great power-"Amazing my father is actually using some of his time to be with me! "-I would like to train you and see how advanced you already are."  
Disbelief clear in my eyes I run to my Father and give him the deepest of Kowtows.  
"Thank you Father for giving me the greatest honor."

* * *

-  
Father gave me some time to get properly dressed for a training session with him. I hope I don't mess this up. I slip on a dark red pair of pants with gold trim (as almost everything is in the fire nation) and a loose open red vest with gold trim. Next I rub some Anti-Fire burn oil on my torso, arms, legs and face. Father is a Master firebender it would be dumb not to put Anti-fire burn oil on! All ready I run to the training room. Crisp cold morning air batters me relentlessly as I run through the courtyard. Upon entering the training room I notice there are no dummies. just leans on the wall watching me. I am first to break the silence.  
"Father, how exactly will we be training?" A sadistic smile breaks out on his face as he looks down upon me.  
"Agni Kai"  
Never before have I fought in an Agni Kai, but from what I have seen it looks pretty serious.  
An Agni Kai is when you challenge someone to a fight, normally for disrespecting someone's honor.  
Nervously I shift my weight back and forth on my feet. What if I dishonor father by failing?  
"Of course the square room we are in is not ideal. The Royal Agni Kai room is being used at the moment by Captain Zhao."  
My curiosity is piqued at this bit of information. What poor soul offended Zhao?  
"Zuko stand directly in front of me." Father orders as he walks to the middle of the room.  
Without hesitation I follow.  
"Lower rank bows first seeing as we're in the same rank. We will bow at the same time."  
I take a small step back and bow to Father as he bows to me.  
"Place your dominant forearm against mine palm up and your other hand behind your dominant arms elbow,.. AND BEGIN!" Father roars. Father pulls back and sends an arc of fire towards me. I duck into a squat and attempt to give a fire kick, somehow it works. I manage to flip back to upright position.  
Father just dodges and goes through my flames. I am already sweating. Father punches out flames at me. I cross my arms in an 'X' to protect myself. Father's flames overwhelm my defense throwing me to the ground.  
"Pity, I thought you would be better." Father then leaves, leaving me on the cold tile alone.

* * *

With my Inner Fire blazing I go to Mum's Chambers. Before I have resolved anything I have to see if any of my presents I haven't gotten yet would help.  
"Mum?" I say cautiously as I enter her room. Mum rolls over to face me from her bed.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I have my presents please?" Mum slowly gets up from bed and reaches under her bed. All Mum pulls out are 2 swords. Both swords in her hands she puts them together.  
"These are Duel Dao Swords from the finest craftsmen available. Use them wisely." The swords are indeed crafted beautifully. As Mum hands them to me the swords fit in my palms as if they were made for me. Late spring air blows in through Mum's windows as I kowtow to her.  
"Before you go Zuko-" Mum says amused"- I should give you the sheath for the swords first! Also check the royal stables they may hold something **important.**" Prickling with apprehension I put down the swords and grab the weird harness thing from Mum and put it on. The harness thing crossed in an X over my chest and back. If I wasn't careful and looked to the side too hard I could bonk my head on the hilt of the swords. Picking up the 2 swords I clumsily sheathe them.  
"Thank you!" Mum gives me a weak smile and goes back to bed.  
Mum mutters something as I walk out the door to the Royal Stables. Piano?  
To the royal stables I walk with great pride. My first set of swords! How many could boast of such swords? Not many! Think of all the good I could do! Think of how I could make my father proud!

* * *

**Azula P.O.V  
**Aimlessly I look for Zuzu. Boredom was not fun. Making fun of Zuzu now that was fun!  
Ty Lee is with her parents touring the Fire Nation Colonies. Mai is grounded for being on the palace grounds alone yesterday. But I don't need them anyways! I would hang out with father but apparently Zuzu got a one way ticket into Fathers favor yesterday. Dum-dum. I shouldn't have to wait long Zuzu is too soft. Zuzu may be the heir but I am the prodigy.

* * *

"Hullo, Peasant!" I say cheerfully to Sweepy.  
Sweepy drops his broom and kowtows to me.  
"Hello Prince Zuko."  
"I am here to see my mount." Sweepy stands up and beckons me forward.  
"Follow-"  
Sparks fly from my fingers as I yell "JUST TELL ME WHERE!" Sweepy shudders at my blatant display of anger. With eyes wide Sweepy points to the very back of the stable.  
" Thanks Peasant scum" I spit out. He should know better than to tell me to follow him. Hands steaming I throw the stable doors open, spooking all the animals inside**. Peasant Scum! **Gold eyes rolling I stomp to the back of the stables. In the stall is my Komodo-Rhino it is dark gray with a serpentine tail and body but a Rhinos legs and head. It doesn't look as big as the others so it probably is a girl and not mature yet.  
"Ermh, Prince Zuko your mount is a girl. She will be mature when you are 14."  
"DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK PEASANT?!" Cowering Sweepy leaves the stable muttering  
"Just forget old Sweepy." Finally alone I stare at my mount. She reminds me of Rhizannon. Rhizannon the dragon.,who taught the first Firebenders firebending and in turn was killed for her pelt by great grandfather Sozin. Rhizannon was a nice name a name fitting for a royal mount.

* * *

I went back to my room after that. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. As soon as I relaxed a messenger came up saying my Father would like to see me. This couldn't be good.

Apprehension thick in my veins I wait for Father to call me in to his room. Have I done anything wrong?  
The messenger waves me in. Here goes nothing.  
"Zuko. even though your fighting is at best mediocre, as heir to the throne you must learn military tactics, politics, fighting and social conduct. You will begin after lunch." Father waves his hand dismissively. " Go."  
"Father what about Iroh Lu Ten and you?"  
"You will share lessons with Lu Ten. I can take care of Iroh."  
I give Father a quick kowtow and leave. That was interesting.  
-  
My days till I was 13 continued like this. I had the morning to myself and lunch. Then I would take fighting, military tactics, politics and social conduct in that order until dark. Lu Ten was nice enough but we were too alike. We fought more than we got along. Azula was busy with her friends and her own private classes with Father. She became the prodigy of the Family. Fire lord Azulon would praise her whenever he would call on our family. After each of these meetings my bitterness grew. Mum consoled me but she wasn't enough. It was Father's approval I craved. Eventually I started giving up around my 13th birthday. That was the time I got my idea.


	3. Departure

I hope the beginning wasn't too dreadfully boring. I will get to the angsty parts soon. This is going to be a shorter chapter than usual.

**Departure  
Lu Ten and I are walking back to our quarters from our last lesson. 2 months of being 13 has been very tiring. Father gave Lu ten and I more lessons leaving us no spare time for ourselves.  
"Zuko?"  
"Sorry I wasn't listening."  
"Zuko I am going to the front lines of Ba Sing Se with Iroh to-morrow."  
"But Lu Ten you're only 15!"  
"I am the Prince it is about time I started my war ventures."  
"When do you board ?"  
"To-night."  
With a grim look I grab Lu ten's arm.  
"Be safe you are the Prince and all"  
"And so are you Zuko! In all seriousness there are too many Princes but stay safe all the same! Good-night" Lu ten chuckles. Sheepishly I give Lu ten a bow and go inside my room. One of my only friends gone to war, Damn it!**_  
_

* * *

Like a shadow I hustle out of my room. I had to reach the docks before the war ship left. I knew Lu Ten he wouldn't hurt a fly. It was only a matter of time before someone killed him. He was not made for war. Keeping low and in the corners I manage to leave through the palace gates. I probably looked just like a weasel-dove to the guards.  
Now for the hard part - leaving the palace grounds. It wasn't too far but there is barely any cover. Creeping along the walls I inch towards the gate. I hope I don't hit anything. Tonight is a new moon leaving the night in a state of almost pure darkness.  
I take a step forward and fall into water. I have fallen into the sewer! A Prince wallowing in this **sludge** like some common wolf-bat! Blindly I search for a current. One thing everyone knows is all sewers lead to the docks.  
5 minutes later I stand still. I try to pinpoint what direction I hear the gentle roar of water. Walking forward in the sludge I follow the roar of moving water.  
"WOAH-rgle" I yell as the current throws me forward. Slipping and sliding down the tunnel I try to keep my head above this river of sludge. OH if it only was sludge! Without a warning I was deposited hardly into the bay of Azulon. Swimming up I spit out sludge. Lu Ten owes me big time.  
Through the black water I paddle to the closest dock and pull myself up. I spot the warship 3 docks away. I can see Lu Ten being admitted on General Iroh's warship. Must be different being treated like a normal person.  
Sighing I dive back in the water and swim towards General Iroh's warship. Lu Ten you owe me **BIG! ** I surface under the dock. How in blazes do I get up on the ship? Maybe I could climb the anchor? Hmm, that depends on what side it is on.  
Trying to be quiet I swim to the other side of the ship. Well, I'll be a hog-monkey's uncle! The anchor is on this side. Quickly I climb up the chain and pop up on deck. Walking as if I belong there I go up to the tower on the ship and go up. Lu Ten considering his position is probably in one of the top rooms.

Gasping I lean against the wall. Running up stairs is harder than I thought.  
"Lu Ten?" I call out.  
A door opens up five paces down.  
"Zuko?-" Getting up off the wall I nod"-Come on in Zuko." No going back now.  
Lu Ten slams the door once I am in.  
„WHAT THE HELL ZUKO! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Nonplussed by Lu Tens display of emotion I replied.  
"To come with you of course."  
"Zuko. You still have things to learn people to meet! Our lessons together were almost done anyways. It would've been just you. Plus your Mum will kill me if the war doesn't kill me first!"  
"Lu Te-"  
"Go home Zuko. You are too young anyways."  
"BE safe then Lu Ten. Show no fear."  
Lu Ten starts to say something but I just shush him and leave.  
To myself I say **Good-bye Lu Ten.  
**


	4. The Letter part 1

I like reviews they're like meat. I like meat…  
Pairings- Maiko Zutara Zuko/OC PM me if you have any other ones  
Poll is on my profile.  
**The Letter part 1  
**After Lu Ten left life became monotonous again. Wake up, lessons, lunch ,lessons, sleep. Once a week Mum would take me out of lessons so we could read letters from Lu Ten and Uncle Iroh though, you can only read a letter for so long.  
Lu Ten started writing less after a while. I guess it meant he was fighting more often.  
At least he was doing something worthwhile! Something his father would be proud of. All I am doing is smashing facts into my head.  
After 3 months of this I needed some kind of distraction. All this waiting was doing me no good. I had to do something.

* * *

Perkily, I wake up. Father gave me a day off from lessons! Full of joy I stride down to Mum's chambers. Mum and I have never really hung out once my lessons started. I was always too busy.  
"Hullo Mum!"  
"ZUKO!" Mum yells as she hugs me." I haven't seen you in so long!"  
"Uhh, Mum, can you let go now?"  
"OH! Sorry, sorry… want to take a walk in the courtyard?"  
"Sure."  
"Zuko, how have your lessons been going?"  
"Pretty good."  
" Have you been seeing Mai lately?"  
Spluttering, I yell "Mum! To answer your question, no, we haven't been seeing each other!" Mum gives me a amused look.  
"Walk me back Zuko? I need to see if Iroh's letter came."  
Face full of resign I sigh"Okay…"  
Mum and I start walking back inside the palace. After a while I see Azula and her "friends" cartwheeling by the fountain. Once Azula sees us she stops cartwheeling, whispers something into Ty Lee's ear ,and runs over to us.  
"Mum, can you make Zuzu play with us? We need equal players for a game!"  
Angrily I yell "I am not cartwheeling!"  
"You won't have to! Cartwheeling is not a game Dum-Dum." Azula retorts.  
"I don't care! I don't wannna play with you!"  
"We are brother and sister! It's important for us to spend time together. Don't you think so Mum?"  
Mum thinks this over before replying. "Yes darling I think it's a good idea to play with your sister. Go on now! Just for a little while."  
Mum then leaves. Cautiously I follow Azula back to her friends. Mai sits against a tree close by, while Ty Lee does some crazy flexible stuff.  
"MAI, TY LEE, COME HERE! We're going to play a game. Mai I want you to stand in front of me."  
Ty Lee happily skips over to Azula giggling. Nonchalant Mai gets up and stands in front of Azula by the fountain.  
Picking an apple of the tree Azula says "Here's the way it goes. What you try to do is knock the apple off the other person's head.' Mai frowns a little as Azula puts the apple on her head.  
"Like this!" Azula runs back and shoots a small flame at the apple. Shocked by this I run to Mai and tackle her into the fountain. Azula and Ty Lee laugh.  
"See, Ty Lee I told you it would work!"  
Ty Lee mocks us " Aw they look so cute together!" Blushing I get out of the fountain and stomp to the palace. When I am almost there Mum comes out holding a letter.  
"Zuko! I was just coming to get you! Uncle Iroh sent us a letter from the war front!" Mum says excitedly. Then she looks at me closely. "You're soaking wet."  
Stomping past her I yell "GIRLS ARE CRAZY!"

* * *

After Mum got everyone she started reading the letter.  
"**If the city is as magnificent as it's wall, Ba Sing Se must be something to behold! I hope you all may see it one day. If we don't burn it to the ground first.-" **At this everyone gives a small chuckle. **"-Until then enjoy these gifts. For Zuko a pearl dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the outer wall. Note the inscription and superior craftsmanship."  
**As Mum keeps reading the letter, servants come up to me and give me the dagger. Excitedly, I unsheathe it. "Never give up without a fight."  
**"And for Azula a new friend she wears the newest fashion for Earth Kingdom girls."  
**Servants also give Azula a doll. Azula grabs it and makes a disgusted face.  
"If Uncle Iroh doesn't come back from the war, then Dad would be next in line to be Fire Lord, right?"  
Mum gives a shocked gasp and reprimands Azula  
"AZULA! We don't speak that way! It would be awful if Uncle Iroh didn't return. Oh, and besides Fire Lord Azulon is a picture of health." Irritated by Azula's outburst I say  
"How would you like it if cousin Lu Ten wanted Father to die?!" Azula looks away and crosses her arms.  
"I still think our Dad would be a much better Fire Lord than his "Tea Royal Loving Kookiness"" Azula then holds her new doll out, and burn her head off.

* * *

****With almost half of my free day over. I decided to explore the Palace. I explored the palace from top to bottom but couldn't find anything interesting. Guess I wasn't looking hard enough. I then remember Rhizannon in the royal stable. I haven't visited her in a while. Curious about her welfare I go to the stable

* * *

As I go in the stable I see Sweepy sweeping out stalls.  
"They're all in the pasture boy. It's cleaning day here."  
Undeterred I ask  
"Where can I find this, pasture peasant?"  
"Just go out back and you'll find it."  
"Thanks Pea- Sweepy"  
"You're welcome but my name is Kuzon"  
With a huff I leave the stable and go out back. As The Pea-Swee- NO! Kuzon said there was the pasture out back a big one. A 30 acre space of land full of Fire-Lizards, Komodo-Rhinos and various wildlife. Miraculously i contemplated going into the pasture. This is a very unprincely thing to do ,however I really want to see Rhizannon. Bracing, myself I jumped over the fence. I see every mount but Rhizannon.  
"Prince Zuko!" a foreign voice says. Startled I turn around. A girl page is running towards me, when she reaches me she is panting from exertion.  
"Impor-" gasp "tant news "gasp" for the "gasp "Prince." gasp "follow me!" The girl page takes off running again towards the palace. Well here goes nothing! I start running as fast as I can after the girl. This news better be important.


	5. The letter part 2

I have been very lazy and busy.**  
The Letter part II  
**Panting, I sit on the fountain. That girl page runs fast! I suppose Mum or Father will call me in when they are ready to tell me. I need a rest. Mum runs out from the Palace looking wildly back and forth before she sees me.  
"Zuko, come inside, Azula and I are waiting for you." Slowly, I get up and follow her inside. What could be so important?  
"Where have you been Dum-Dum. We have been waiting forever for you!"  
"Azula, hush now! Children, your cousin Lu Ten did not survive the battle. General Iroh will be coming home. He will arrive in a few weeks." Reeling, I take a step back. Lu Ten _is _dead. He will breathe no more. I will never talk to him again.  
Azula pipes up: "That's good. It means Father is next in line for the throne after his "Royal Tea Loving Kookiness.-" Azula snorts "but it also means Uncle is a quitter and a loser!"  
Outraged by Azula's statement Mum grabs her wrist and says "We need to have a talk Young Lady!"  
Finally, alone in the room my legs give out. Lu Ten is gone.

* * *

Uncle Iroh showed up, finally. I didn't go out to meet him at the docks to-day. I am still mourning Lu Ten's passing. I wear white robes and never leave the palace. I might end my mourning period tomorrow, though. If Iroh already ended his mourning period I should too. He has more right to mourn than me. Lu Ten was his son.

* * *

I put on my normal robes and armor. To-day I am going to call on Uncle Iroh  
Dignified, I walk out of my chambers to Iroh's chambers. Since we are both Princes his chambers are only 2 doors down.  
Gently I rap on the door "Uncle?"  
"Zuko! Come in nephew." Uncle Iroh is sitting in front of a picture of Lu Ten. Iroh isn't crying now but his eyes are red.  
"Lu Ten was a good man, Uncle" Iroh just looks at me with heartbreaking eyes and thanks me.  
Anxiously, I try to fill the awkward silence.  
"Uh, Uncle my lessons are finally over for now, anyway. Father is too busy doing something to reschedule them."  
Uncle Iroh just nods.  
Quickly, I get up and bow. "Good-Bye Uncle."

* * *

Bored, I wander the Palace. I feel sad for Uncle Iroh: he lost his wife and his son! Our talk yesterday was a good show of how upset he was. Absentmindedly, I look up at the pictures of previous Fire Lords. Fire Lord Azulon's tapestry looks nothing like him. He looks too regal and strong. I guess that is the point of the depictions, though, not far off is the Fire Lord's Throne room. Innocently, I walk up to the throne room doors and go in. Without being seen I go behind the curtains. Bumping, into Azula I cry out.  
"Shhh... Dum-Dum Father is talking to his Father!" Azula hisses out at me.  
' What do you want Prince Ozai!" Fire Lord Azulon spits out.  
"Father, you must have realized as I have that with Lu Ten gone Iroh's bloodline has ended. After his son's death my brother abandoned the siege of Ba Sing Se and returned home! But I am here Father!, and my children are alive! "  
"Say what it is you want!" Grandfather snaps.  
"Father, revoke Iroh's birthright. I am your humble servant, here to serve you and our nation! Use me."  
"You dare suggest I betray Iroh, MY FIRSTBORN! Directly after his only beloved son's demise?! Iroh has suffered enough, but you, your punishment has barely begun!" The flames in front of Grandfather's throne rise to the ceiling as the room becomes illuminated. Frightened, I run out leaving Azula.

* * *

Shuddering I curl up in a ball on my bed. That was what Father was working on?! Becoming Fire Lord?! Closing my eyes I go to sleep.

* * *

My chamber door slams open. Starting, I sit up.  
"Dad's going to kill you! No, really he is."  
"Ha ha , nice try Azula"  
"Fine, don't believe me but I heard everything! Grandfather said Dad's punishment should fit his crime.-" Azula deepens her voice "You must know the pain of losing a first-born son! By sacrificing your own!"  
"LIAR!"  
"I'm only telling you for your own good! I know, maybe you could find a nice earth kingdom family to adopt you! "  
"STOP IT! You're lying, Dad would never do that to me!" Suddenly I hear Mum's voice.  
"Your Dad would never do what to you? What is going on here?"  
Azula shots Mum an innocent look. "I don't know."  
"It's time for a talk Young Lady!" Mum grabs Azula's wrist and drags her out.  
"Azula always lies, Azula always lies Azula always lies!" Can she be right? Father would never do that to me. I am his loyal son!  
Tired from all the shock today I pass out, tired of this nightmare.

* * *

"Zuko, my love listen to me! Everything I've done I've done to protect you. Never forget who you are!"  
"Mum?" Blearily I watch Mum throw her hood up and leave. Tired, I roll over and fall back into the sweet folds of sleep.  
"MUM!" I yell as I run out of my room. Azula comes out from behind a column, spinning my knife around.  
"Mums gone, left in the dead of night, also, Grand Father died last night."  
"You're Lying! Give me my knife back!"  
"Who's going to make me? Mum?" Azula taunts as she holds out my knife. Quickly, I grab the knife and run out to the courtyard. Father stands by the turtle-duck pond motionless. Loudly, I run up to him.  
"Where is she?!" Receiving no answer I fall to my knees and cry silently. This is all too much!


	6. The Burning

To everyone who read this and/or reviewed this please give yourself a cookie. Any kind of cookie!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Atla characters or plots except for the ones I have created myself.

** Banishment  
**Fire Lord Azulon died on the night Mum left. My heart seizes with pain, Gone they are gone. Father just tells us to do something, and leaves. Right now that something is get dressed in my fancy clothes and prepare to go to Grand Father's funeral. I am starting to get sick of white,..all this death and misery.  
Suddenly, I shake myself out of my reverie. I have to be ready! As heir to the throne I have to be the perfect prince. Determined, I pull on my fancy clothes. I hope I look the way a Prince should. As I smooth my clothes down, Azula walks in all high and mighty, literally radiating confidence.  
"Hey, Dum-Dum. Let's go already!"  
"Shut up, Azula!"  
"Aw.. who's going to make me, Mum?"  
Angrily I pull off my shoe and chuck it at her head.

"Okay, okay. No need to be so sensitive Zuzu!" Azula scoffs.  
"I'm ready, anyway. Let's just go already." I say as I pull on my shoe

* * *

At a royal pace we walked out to the coronation wing; The place of beginnings and ends for Fire Lords. Azula and I get in line beside Father. A line of Fire Sages are in front of us. A whole crowd of people are in the courtyard before us. The head sage recognizable by his larger than normal hat began his monologue.  
"Azulon, Fire Lord to our nation for 23 years. You were our fearless leader in the battle of Gosai, Our matchless conqueror of the Yusef provinces. You were father of Iroh, Father of Ozai, Husband of Illah now passed, Grand Father of Lu Ten now passed, Grand Father of Zuko and Azula . We lay you to rest!-" The Head Fire sage goes up to Azulon's funeral pyre and sets it aflame. "- As was your dying wish you are succeeded by your second son.-" Father goes and kneels in front of the Head Fire Sage. The Head Sage lifts the metal flame crown and puts it through Father's bun. "- Hail Fire Lord Ozai!" Father stands up and looks ahead. The flames fueled by Grand Father's body give off an unbearable heat.  
The crowds of people before us kowtow, as I look at Father scared. He wouldn't have killed me…Father loves me!

* * *

3 days later…  
Smirking I plan out ways to get in the war chamber. Even with my title you need to be invited inside a war meeting. I can try to go in when Uncle does, that would work. All I have to do is wait for Uncle to leave. Suddenly I feel ashamed for using Uncle like this, but this is for the greater good of the Nation! I will be Fire Lord I need to be experienced! I must use all my energy for the people and spread our glory! NO time distractions I must check to see if Uncle has left yet. Shadily, I walk over to Uncle's door. Uncle comes out as I walk by. This is unusual I have never been lucky. Happily, I strut up to Uncle and give him a hearty hullo.  
Uncle just looks at me with a twinkle in his eyes that I haven't seen since Lu Ten died.  
"Hullo, Prince Zuko! I do not have any time for talking at the moment. I have to go to the war meeting."  
"Uncle could I go with you to the war meeting? Please!"  
"I don't know Prince Zuko these meeting are dreadfully boring. Also these old people are very touchy."  
"Uncle, If I am supposed to rule this Nation one day shouldn't I start learning now?"  
"Well, If you look at it that way… I will let you come but you must promise not to speak. As I said before these Old People are very touchy."  
With fervor I thank Uncle. My plan is working!

* * *

Since I have been in this war meeting it is nothing but statistics and strategies. Somehow I thought this would be more interesting! In vain I try to listen, I have to at least try.  
General Xiu starts speaking "By Ba Sing Se there is a highly trained battalion of earth kingdom fighters-"  
Admiral Hue interrupts him with a quick exclamation. ' And how do you propose we attack these earth benders?"  
General Xiu smirks " Fresh Meat. We will send the forty-first division."  
Admiral Hue looks at him with disbelief. "How do you think they will succeed?"  
"I don't we will send a more experienced division in through the back."  
Mind-reeling, I realize that they are sacrificing men like Lu Ten was to me, friends family.  
Standing up I yell in outrage "You can't do that! These soldiers love and protect our Nation! How can you use them like that?" Suddenly, the flames surrounding Father's throne rise up. My eyes widen when I realize I broke my promise.  
Father speaks in a cold monotone. "Zuko, you have disrespected the General Xiu. You must fight in an Agni Kai." Boldly, I look at the General.  
" I am not afraid!"  
Looking to the side I see Uncle looking at his brother with pure hatred. Maybe Uncle didn't like that I was fighting a general since he was one before.

* * *

Quietly, I mediate before The Agni Kai. I was immediately brought here, after my blatant show of disrespect towards the general. Uncle seems so worried but that old General won't stand a chance against me! The door creaks open as a servant's head pops up.  
" 5 minutes Prince Zuko."  
Adorned in pants and a loose vest, all of which are red, I am the perfect symbol of our nation's power. Thoughtfully, I look at the burn protectant on a little table in front of me. I should put it on…but that old General won't even get close to me!

* * *

I kneel away from my opponent, waiting for the sign to start. I must fight my best and win.  
The judge yells "BEGIN!"  
Quickly, I turn around. Before me is my father, Fire Lord Ozai. Immediately I kowtow and beg.  
"Father! I am your loyal and humble servant!"  
"Rise and fight Prince Zuko!"  
My eyes start to water as I beg for mercy. I would not, could not fight my father!  
"I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart! _Please… _"  
"You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher"  
With begging eyes I look up at Father. His Amber eyes are cold and hard reflecting my miserable state. Father lifts his arm and sends a stream of fire towards my face. I flinch so the fire goes to one side of my face not the middle. My left side of my face goes numb then it starts burning uncontrollably. I let loose scream of betrayal and agony. Suddenly the fire stops. Looking up I see a sadistic smile on Father's face. Heartbroken, I lay good side down on the tile floor. One side of my face slowly going a fiery numb.

* * *

The next few chapters are going to be fun! I try to write but I am busy hehe...


	7. Cold daylight

I feel bad for not updating for so long because I know there is at least one person who read this and gives the tiniest damn. I have been busy, and will be for a while. **This is more of filler than anything else.**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Atla characters or plots except for the ones I have created myself.

** Cold Daylight  
**

* * *

Against my will, I feel myself being pulled away from the gentle folds of sleep. I wake up to Uncle sitting in a chair by me, sleeping, not surprising. Cautiously, I reach up with my left hand and try to touch my burn. Covered in ointment and bandages lay my burn. I don't even have to see myself to know. I. Don't. Look. Like. A. Prince. I probably look like a Fire Nation Colonial, or an Earth Kingdom peasant. I might even look like a ex-soldier but that is far from comforting. I am scarred, by my own Faqther no less! A Nurse bustles in holding a jar. Yep, this is the ointment. Hesitantly she walks up to me and talks to me.  
"Pri- Zuko, I'm going to put ointment on your burn so it heals faster, okay?"  
I give her a reluctant nod. Slowly, she reaches out towards my burn. As her hand gets closer I panic. Without a thought I grab her hand and more or less twist it behind her back. The Nurse gives a startled cry waking up Uncle. Uncle shoots up, his eyes roaming around taking in the situation.  
"Zuko! Let the poor woman go!" Tiredly, I let her go and fall back in bed.  
In a monotone I say "Go ahead." I am too tired for this shit. At this Uncle gives me a worried glance as he sits down.  
The Nurse gently reaches out and removes my bandage. Then she opens the jar and dips her hand in. Quickly she gets ointment on the tips of her fingers.  
"This will be the last time I put this on. After this you should know how."  
Like a painter she delicately paints the ointment all over my burn. It doesn't matter anyways, it still hurt.  
"All done!" The Nurse then quickly runs out without the jar, not looking back. I am not even worthy of low-class attention.  
I roll over and put my good side on the pillow. Uncle sighs.  
"Zuko… I know life seems bleak but right now you're on the dark side of the cloud. You may never get to the light side, but you have the silver lining in between them. If you can get to the silver lining, maybe you **can** get to the light side of the cloud."  
To acknowledge this I grunt. How can I be happy when the man I idolize burned me?

* * *

**Happily I played on the shore of Ember Island. I am 4. I was playing with father, and Azula making sand castles. Giggling I pat up another tower.  
Father reprimands me "Zuko! To build a sand castle you must have a strong foundation. The walls must be thick enough to withstand attack! Just look at Azula's sand castle, a perfect blend of defense and architecture!"  
Sullenly I look at Azula's sand castle. Why did I even bother? Father is right her sand castle is beautiful. Soaring arches, thick walls and a moat, wait…when did she put a moat in?! How is it that Azula always did everything perfect? Maybe if I tried…  
Furiously, I work on my castle making it strong and protective.  
Father just sighs, "Zuko…, there is no elegance in that castle it's like a raw piece of metal."  
Mum walks up from the house, she is close enough to hear what Father just said.  
"Sure it may be rough but it looks beautiful to me!" Beaming, I look up at Mum and give her my best grin.  
"How about we go swimming?" Shakily, I waddle up to Mum and nod furiously.  
"Zuko, come on let's go."**

* * *

" Zuko, come on let's go!" Slowly, I open my eyes. A figure is there, probably an assassin. I smile, a person to release me from this world.  
"Prince Zuko we must leave now! Your Father has banished you. Now let's go!" I don't move. When you are banished in the Fire Nation you have 10 hours to leave before the Law can kill you. I hope my time is up soon! Angrily, the person pulls me out of bed, muttering curses fouler than a sailor's. I mechanically walk after the angry person. Standing up is a trial but I might as well follow this stranger.

* * *

On the docks the person leads me to a war ship.  
"Get on and don't look back. Run from this place, Zuko, and…live" The person adds hesitantly. I give the person a blank stare.  
"Go to the ship and BE FREE! Go!" Numbly, I give the stranger a nod. I walk to the ship and up the gangplank. Uncle and a bunch of people are there, working?  
Happily, Uncle strides over to me and hugs me. "I knew you would make it Prince Zuko."  
Disgusted, I recoil from Uncle. I spit words out with the most emotion I have shown since my burning. "I am not a Prince!"  
Uncle steps back shocked. My display cost me a great amount of energy, leaving me wobbly.  
"Zuko?" I give Uncle a mistrustful stare and stalk to the tower. I can find my room by myself!  
**  
**


	8. Pain

Short-round! My inspiration has been taken by something else, but I am not abandoning more like long update rounds. Maybe reviews would speed me up ; ) Haha just kidding but seriously, Where's the love people? I would even take a review saying there is no love.

* * *

**  
**** Pain  
**My night passed uneventfully, no dreams, just darkness. For that I am thankful. I don't think Uncle would let me roam about the ship, if I looked haggard. Well…anymore haggard than usual anyways. My cheeks are gaunt and my eyes listless. Corpses would have better colour…corpses would be handsomer.

Shaking myself out of my damned thoughts I amble back to my room. The walls are covered in Fire Nation tapestries. The only other decorations are my dual Dao swords and a ceremonial mask of Dazan. The mask looks like a very weird dragon. Otherwise I just have a cot, and…**a mirror. **I hide the mirror behind my tapestries, if I saw myself my self-loathing would reach new heights. My curiosity however is too great. I have no idea how many days it has been since my burning. The only ones I can count are 3, which seems right enough. Maybe the scar isn't as bad as I think it is. Knowing, I will regret this I go to mirrors hiding place. My hands are trembling uncontrollably as I pull it out. Silently I put it down on my cot and start unwrapping my bandages.  
Uncle barges right in saving me from my hatred of myself.  
"Prince Zuko! I hope you slept well! We have much to discuss to-day," Uncle sobers up a little ", not all of it is a laughing matter though. When your Father banished you he gave you a way to go back home. In order to get home you must capture the avatar."  
My heart warmed at this, my Father cares! Then my heart cooled off, how the hell do I find The Avatar?!  
Uncle watches me closely. My face must have been very expressive in those last few moments.  
Emptiness fill my chest and head, and then it turns to pain. The Avatar has been in hiding for 100 years. All my ancestors tried and failed in finding him. What made me so special?! Numbly, I went to my cot and laid down. The Pits of Despair and Self- Loathing sucked me in, and I welcomed it.  
**Iroh P.O.V  
**It hurts to see my nephew like this. It reminds me of a time that I would not like to remember, the time I lost Zarra, my love. Then I had to pick up my shattered self, for Lu Ten, but when Lu Ten died, what did I live for? My poor Nephew his pain has lasted for so long. It's been a month, since we have left the Capitol. I fear I may have to slap sense into his addled-brain.

* * *

Hate, Love? Pain- Three Days Grace


End file.
